


Some Days, The Surprises are Good Ones

by GalahadWilder



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Young Justice Season 1, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Earth is a lot more welcoming to M'gann M'orzz than she ever expected it would be.





	Some Days, The Surprises are Good Ones

When she ran away to Earth, M’gann M’orzz never expected to fall in love. Hoped for, yes; wanted, DESPERATELY. But expected? Even at the young age of forty-eight, she knew it was just a pipe dream. She was just a girl, desperate to get away; family is family, but when the entire rest of your species refuses to see past the way you were born—you’d think a planet of shapeshifters would be better about the whole “race and gender” thing, but no, she had to be born among telepaths, and people she’s never even _met_ keep—keep _deadnaming_ her (that’s an Earth word, the word Wally uses to describe some of the nastier bullies at Keystone High) and she just knew she needed to get out, out, OUT.

Her first surprise when she arrives on Earth is finding out that she’s not the only person like her on this planet—heck, she’s not even the only person like her in the _Cave_. The fact that someone like Wally West even exists, let alone acts so comfortable in his own skin, is a revelation. (Sometimes, maybe, _too_ comfortable. She’s not sure whether Wally _doesn’t_ relate or simply _refuses_ to.) But M’gann settles into _Miss_ Martian with nary a comment from anybody, and it feels right.

The second surprise is that Megan Wheeler’s boy troubles don’t map _at all_ to her own. For Wheeler, everything’s easy; her Connor loves her, or at least M’gann thinks he does, and they’re together and nobody questions it. Megan and Connor are a package deal, you don’t get one without the other, and he’s sweet and kind and considerate and… well.

M’gann’s Connor is different. Megan’s Connor gets everything he wants, has no problems that aren’t somehow caused by his ditz of a girlfriend. Connor Kent is terrified of his own temper; he sees things that aren’t there, and he’s never sure if the things he’s hearing are a car on the highway three miles away or an illusion born inside his own head. He doesn’t tell anyone his senses are wrong because he’s a weapon, he’s supposed to be perfect, and if he’s not what is he? How useful is a weapon that sees targets that don’t exist?

It’s nothing like _Hello, Megan_, but then neither is she, and M’gann is starting to appreciate the things Hello got _wrong_ more than the ones it got _right_. Connor Manley, for all his confidence and attractiveness, is honestly kind of a jerk. Connor Kent, for all his anger and his violent moments, is surprisingly gentle and kind. It’s complex, a problem M’gann can’t quite solve, but somehow that’s better than an easy answer to a bad question.

So when she borrows his courage in the Bialyan desert to push Psimon out of her mind, when she gets a glimpse of the inner workings of who Superboy is, when she looks inside him and sees a gentle soul afraid of his own existence, afraid that he’s _wrong_ because he lives in a world where everything breaks too easily and he sees things that aren’t there and his father doesn’t want him, she thinks, _he is like me_. But is he _enough_ like her? She doesn’t want to keep secrets from him. What will he think?

“I’ve known since we mind-melded in Bialya,” he tells her, and she feels a little push from his mind on the word “known.” Even the thing she hasn’t told the rest of the team—he knows about it and it _doesn’t matter._

{You’re M’gann,} he tells her in their mindspace. {Anyone who says differently gets a Sunstone Sandwich.}

{A what?} she asks.

He smiles, in front of the team, who can’t hear their conversation. {Like a knuckle sandwich, but Kryptonian,} he says. {I… the joke doesn’t work great. I don’t know what Kryptonians eat.}

He kisses her again at New Years’, and she realizes… he knows. He knows every secret, every part of herself she tried to bury on Mars. And when he thinks about her, when he looks at her, all she feels from him is warmth, and support, and fondness, and _acceptance_.

When she ran away to Earth, M’gann M’orzz never expected to fall in love. But Earth is so much stranger than she ever could have imagined, and some days, the surprises are good ones.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](http://www.galahadwilder.tumblr.com)


End file.
